Kryptonite
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Everyone has something that scares them; somethings are huge and insurmountable, while others small. He never wanted anyone to find his Kryptonite. So what happens when someone finds out his secret? Does it change their perception of him?


_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! And I lover her all the more for it! And most certainly I couldn't do it without her!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

_**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS **_

**_ I do love to create a story based on three random words she tosses at me. It helps clear the brain and I can get back to work! Gives me an outlet for all the thoughts that are running through my brain...trust me it is always on overdrive!_**

**_The three words for this prompt were: pudding, pillow and spider. The prompt was given to me by my wonderful friend Dinozzos_Probie! Here you go Chica- hope you enjoy it!_**

The Italian Wedding soup was simmering on one burner while Tony stirred the pudding on the other, hoping it was feast enough to tempt Jethro to eat. He'd already been upstairs and checked on the older man. While Jethro slept, Tony managed to get the house cleaned, do the laundry, and was just finishing cooking dinner.

Despite having Ducky's assurance that it was only a particularly vicious strain of flu that had Jethro feeling like shit and remanded to bed, he worried. Jethro was never sick; Tony had never even seen the man show symptoms of a cold, so needless to say he was beside himself with worry.

Even Tony knew that it was an irrational worry; that this was not life threatening, but after ten years, they had finally managed to get their heads out of their asses and get together. He had no desire to lose what he had wanted forever. And forever is what he wanted with Jethro.

As he finished stirring the pudding, Tony chuckled thinking back to the moment everything changed.

_***Flashback***_

Tony sat on the floor in front of the fire going over three cases which were similar to the current one team Gibbs was working, looking for the clues that would help tie them together. McGee and Ziva were in Maine talking to the families of two of the murdered Sailors.

Both Gibbs and Tony had been at the Yard for over twenty-four hours straight searching through files and tracking down leads when Vance sent them home. They ended up at Gibbs' house and while Tony continued searching, the older man threw a couple of steaks in the grill.

Feeling like he had read the same case report a hundred times, Tony suddenly saw what he'd been looking for.

"Boss, I found it!" Tony scanned the other files looking for the same connection and identified it right away.

Gibbs walked in the living room and knelt down beside Tony. "What did you find?"

Pulling open the two files, Tony pointed to the one name that was in all three. "Don't know how I missed it. But Johnson Simmons pops up in the case notes as a witness in all cases. That is no coincidence. He is involved in some way."

"Agreed. What's your take on his involvement?"

Tony pursed his lips in thought. "In all three cases there is an execution style killing of Petty Officers in warehouses that have been abandoned. On the surface the only thing they had in common was the fact that they were all Petty Officers."

"They didn't attend the same schools or have any friends in common. They all belonged to the same Fraternity however. Never found anything in the Frat history when we looked. I bet this Johnson character had Frat envy. Maybe he wanted to be in that particular one or one in general and didn't try or made it in one that paled in comparison in his eyes and retaliated."

"The victims are similar in appearance as we noted before, but there was nothing else to tie them together. Johnson is hunting specific victims; similar looks and belonging to a particular Frat. I'll look up Johnson and see what I can find."

"Good work, DiNozzo." Gibbs rested his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Tony shook his head. "Not really Boss, I should have caught the name sooner."

Slapping the man on the back of his head, "We've been running ourselves ragged; no rest and too many cases. You didn't miss it Tony. It was hidden in case notes. I guarantee McGee or Ziva would not have found it. At least now we have something and I believe your theory. We're gonna find this Johnson fellow to be our guy."

Putting another log on the fire, Gibbs stood and looked at the dark circles underneath Tony's eyes. "Let's call it a night DiNozzo. We can pick this back up in the morning. You can have the couch or my bed, I'll take whatever."

"Couch is good." Tony smiled. "I like your couch." Ruffling the younger man's hair, he turned to head upstairs. "You know where the bedding is. See you in the morning."

Tony straightened up the files before heading upstairs to take care of business. Grabbing the bedding and the spare sweats he kept there, he stripped out of his clothes and into his sweats. Back downstairs, Tony lay on the couch and pulled the comforter up. As he watched the fire, his eyes closed and sleep claimed him.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

Tony was startled awake, believing he heard his name. Grabbing his gun, he stood up and listened.

"Tony!"

Fuck, it was Gibbs. He took the stairs two at a time in a panic to reach the older man. He slowed as he reached the top step and made his way quietly to Gibbs' bedroom his gun ready as he silently entered.

What he saw threw him for a loop. It was not what he was expecting and he froze, unsure what to do.

"Tony! Snap out of it."

"Boss?"

Gibbs pointed to the corner with his finger. "Over there".

Tony was still unable to take his eyes off of his Boss; who was standing on top of his bed naked. A pillow to the head brought him back to attention. Hoping that he hadn't drooled, he looked at Gibbs making sure his eyes were focused on his face.

"What?" Tony started slowly making his way to where Gibbs was pointing not seeing anything. "What am I looking for Boss?"

"It is right there Tony." Tony looked down on the floor and saw one thing. Turning his gaze back towards the older man, "That…seriously?"

Gibbs growled at the younger man. "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Tony seeing the look on his face he nodded. "OK." He looked around for a piece of paper and found a newspaper on the nightstand. Taking it in hand, he walked over and scooped up a dime size spider. "Got it Boss."

"Kill it Tony."

Tony looked at the man with wide eyes. "Hell no! Abby would kill _me_ if I did that."

Gibbs never took his eyes off the spider on the newspaper as Tony began to walk to the door. "How the hell would she find out?"

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "It's Abby; she'd know. I bet that tattoo on her neck connects to the spider network and will notify her if a person she knows commits spidercide."

Gibbs sighed. "Fine. Just get it out of here."

Tony nodded as he smiled at the small arachnid. "It's kinda cute Boss. See?" He started to move the paper closer to Gibbs.

"NO! Just take it outside and make sure it is far away from the house."

"Be right back." Tony allowed his gaze to travel down the older man's body taking a brief moment to admire every inch wishing that he could do more than just look. Sighing, he walked out of the bedroom to set the beast free.

Returning to the house having set the spider down two blocks away, he walked back inside finding Gibbs sitting on the couch in his robe staring at the fire.

"Gibbs?" Tony walked over and sat on the couch beside him. Sensing that he felt uncomfortable showing that vulnerability to him, Tony started talking. "Remember that case where we were sent to the Chimera? The ship had rats all over the place Boss; I truly am scared to death of them since I had the plague. Everybody has something that scares them. I have a few."

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Never wanted anybody to see that though."

"Doesn't change the way I see you Gibbs. You're still one of the scariest bastards I know, a good man, and a human being. Sure, I think you have some secret superpowers that you keep under wraps- I mean you're Gibbs."

Smiling at the younger man, "Thanks Tony". Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Is there something else you want to tell me?"

Tony gulped. "Like what?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

Deciding it was now or never Tony jumped in feet first. "Is it something you want to hear?"

"And if I say yes?"

"Then I tell you that I want more than friendship. I have for a very long time. But it's not as if we have ever discussed sexual preferences, desires or our feelings. We have danced around it for years. Tonight, when I saw you, I didn't have a chance to hide my feelings."

Gibbs smiled. "I noticed. Question is what do you want to do about this?"

"You willing to break a rule with me Jethro?"

"If you're willing for a real relationship, an exclusive relationship, then yes."

Tony smiled brilliantly. "That's what I want."

Gibbs inched closer to the younger man cupping his hand around his neck pulling him closer. "Then I am going to do something I've wanted to do for a very long time", he murmured as he brought their lips together for their first kiss.

_***End Flashback***_

Still smiling Tony put the pudding in the fridge to set and headed upstairs to check on Jethro. He walked into their bedroom saw his blue eyes, wide awake and alert.

"How you feeling?"

Patting the bed beside him for Tony to join him, "Much better. So when do you pay up for my enforced bed rest?"

Tony laughed. "Tomorrow if you're still doing as good as you are now."

Glaring at the younger man, "Fine". Pulling Tony down beside him and wrapping his arms around his waist he whispered, "I'll be patient".

Tugging the arms tightly around him and snuggling closer Tony asked, "What's the catch?"

Nipping the younger man's ear before huskily whispering, "I will demand full payment."

Groaning at the thought of everything he was offering, he smiled, "Good thing we're off for the weekend".

"Damn straight."


End file.
